


Cockles and the Mockumentary

by Sophtly



Series: Cockles and the Mockumentary [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, head canon, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I watched the little behind the scenes mockumentary thing that Misha wrote and directed and Jensen was doing all these ridiculous things in these ridiculous outfits and I just...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockles and the Mockumentary

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness that I jotted down after looking at GIFs on Tumblr yesterday. All mistakes and utter fangirl madness are my own. Not to be taken seriously.

Jensen is standing on top of a trailer in a bathrobe and a ridiculous headband doing some sort of tai chi-like movements and he knows, with a clarity that is unwelcome, that there is nobody in the world he would do this for except Misha. He’s already done a series of incredibly weird shit today and he’s afraid if Misha asked, that he would do almost anything. He’s kind of angry with himself, to be honest. What’s so special about Misha? Sure, he’s smart and irreverently funny, and good-looking and his eyes are...it’s hard to stay focused when thinking about Misha. 

So Jensen gets down off the trailer and he’s grumpy at himself and maybe Misha and wonders how this became his life. Then Misha pushes him around the side of the trailer, out of the view of anyone else, and smiles at him. “You were fantastic,” Misha tells him, voice almost a purr, “Always amazing for me, Jensen. You never stop surprising me.” His hand moves lightly through Jensen’s hair, and then he trails a finger down his neck, brushing over his collarbone in a decidedly unprofessional manner. Jensen barely has time to blink before Misha is taking off around the corner, calling out directions to someone. Jensen is left to gather himself and wonder why he feels a warm glow of pride and contentment seeping through his bones. 

Truth be told, he’s been driven to distraction all day. That last encounter was the most direct, but Misha’s voice and hands have been following him since this morning, fingertips grazing unnecessarily, mouth so close that lips almost brush his ear when Misha leans in and tells him “looking good, Jay,” with a smirk, while Jensen stands by a bicycle, yoga mat tucked under his arm. Really, it was embarrassingly easy for Misha to talk him into this. He wants to make Misha happy, it’s a need that burns inside him. It’s pretty ridiculous how proud he feels when he makes Misha smile that wide open smile, skin around his eyes crinkling. It’s another one of those moments of insight he’d rather ignore.

Now they’re in Jensen’s trailer and he’s putting on the last outfit of the day, white tank top and these short shorts that’s he’s pretty sure were not made for men. Misha is looking over his script, making notes in the margins. Jensen tugs uncomfortably at his shorts and whines “Really, Misha?”

Misha looks up from his paperwork and rakes his eyes appreciatively up and down Jensen’s body. “Mmm...really,” he murmurs, rolling his pen along his bottom lip. Jensen stills for a moment, unable to comprehend anything but that pen against Misha’s full pink lips.

“O-okay,” he stammers out, defeated. 

“That’s my good boy,” Misha says, and his mouth curls up in a way that is less mocking and more affectionate. Jensen can’t stop the little whine that escapes his throat at the words. 

He struts his stuff in his crazy outfit and plays the Hollywood douche to perfection. There’s loud laughter and jokes and even in a room full of guys, Jensen knows his ass is getting checked out and he preens a bit under the attention. He doesn’t want to admit it, but today has been fun. Even on a set like theirs where it’s never business as usual, they all agree today has been one of the weirder days they’ve ever had, but everyone is heading home with smiles on their faces. 

Jensen is back in his trailer, standing a little dazed when he hears the door open and close behind him, the lock clicking into place. He knows who it is without turning around. “That ass in those shorts. Don’t tell me I’m not a genius,” Misha says. Jensen turns and tries to glare at him, but he’s completely unsuccessful when Misha slides his hand down the back of the tiny shorts, pulling them tighter against his crotch. “All that bravado,” Misha says against his neck, “All that macho man posturing for the camera,” he grips Jensen’s ass tighter, “But you’re putty in my hands.” Jensen can’t even argue. 

“So good for me,” Misha tells him, “Always do all I ask and more.” One hand moves up to tweak at a nipple through the thin white material and Jensen glows under the praise, arches against the touch. “Everything you did today, every silly, humiliating thing I asked you to do? I’m going to make it  so worth your while.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Sophee83 if you want to chat or squee over pretty boys with me.


End file.
